The Greeny Channel
The Greeny Channel (often abbreviated as TGC) is a channel founded in February 12, 2008 by Robert Stainton, Gabriel Garcia, and Audel LaRoque. Its headquarters are currently located in Chicago, in a converted balcony theater ("The Jake Myers Theatre"). The English feed is used around English speaking countries (like Canada, UK, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand). Unlike other American TV networks, it has a TV clock like in Russian networks on local feeds. History In 2007, Robert Stainton and Audel LaRoque got rights from to FOX, Nickelodeon, Sony, Disney, WB, MGM, Universal, Paramount, and much much more to put their shows all in one channel. 1 year later, the prelaunch of TGC showed a montage of classic cartoons and classic Greenytoons. And thus, The Greeny Channel was born. At first, the then-impoverished Greeny Channel was forced to make many concessions on behalf of its severely limited budget. The company's flagship television block, Greeny Time!, was hosted by Howard and Bill (who were actually two unsold Snerf muppet puppets by Ideal Toys being operated by a former bus driver) and a guy in a , "Barry the Gorilla," who, sounding bored, told what was coming up next. Many people did not know that the channel existed. During the early 1990's, the channel became more noticed, as a result of extensive funding by Apple Entertainment, Inc. with new idents and branding that would later be adapted for in Spain. In 2015, the logos were slightly modified, following Keegan's acquisition of the channels. Also in 2015 (4 days after the Keegan acquisition), the network was acquired by Stainton Enterprises, and are part of Stainton Media Group under it's division The Greeny Channel Media (which has since merged to The Greeny Channel Studios), managed by Nate Stainton (the younger brother of Robert Stainton, who currently manages The Greeny Channel Studios). As of December 9, 2015, the channels will be operated by The Greeny Channel Studios. The Greeny Channel Widescreen/HD The Greeny Channel Widescreen launched in February 2000. Is uses in Letterbox instead of Pan and Scan because the widescreen launched. Later, The Greeny Channel HD is Launched in January 2008. The Greeny Channel's 1st Anniversary Party (2009) In 2008, The Greeny Channel celebrates its 20th anniversary party by showing a 5 hour marathon of Greeny Phatom , a 2 hour marathon of Geo's World , and ends with a 30-minute episode of The Daniel and Cindy Show . The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite The channel was only aired in other countries outside the United States, including Iran but with the exception of North Korea and portions of Libya. Later, on September 9, 2008, The channel reaches more time, more cities, more countries, around the world like Philippines, International, South East Asia, and Japan so it comes bigger, and ever with The Giant Rainbow Satelite. And Thus, Giant reach from The New Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite was launched worldwide. The previous logo looks like the 90s GMA Network logo. In May 12, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced plans to merge The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite with Zits 8 international channels in 2018, but the plans were abandoned after internet outcry. The Greeny Zone The block that airs some computer animated and live-action shorts at various times on The Greeny Channel during the schedules. *''Locomotion'' *''Program 33's Animals'' *''Flying Logos'' *''Grinning Evil Death'' *''Burning Love'' *''Styro'' *''Styro II'' *''More Bells & Whistles'' *''National Film Board of Canada's Anniversary'' (1989) *''Slide Show'' *''Mandel Zoom'' *''Computer Home'' *''Monkey Business'' *''Kroyer Films' Technological Threat'' *''Pixar's Luxo Jr.'' *''Pixar's The Adventures of Andre and Wally B.'' *''Pitagora Switch'' *PBS Kids 1995-2000 Interstitials (Greeny Jr. only) *YouTube Videos and Music Videos *''Toy Story Treats'' (The Greeny Channel All-Nighter) *''Backkom'' (South Korea only) *Minion Mini-movies *''Subconscious Password'' *''RoboSplaat!'' *''Ask Splaat'' *Various films by the National Film Board of Canada *''In the Beginning Was the End: The Truth About De-Evolution'' *''Autobahn'' *''Squidward's House in the House'' *''The Greenytoons & Associates in Real-Life'' *Devo music videos *''Callie Briggs' Smexual Days '' Eras *2009-2013''' Claymations Era Idents *'''2010-2014 Splats Era Idents *'2014-2017' City Era Idents *'2017-2018' Splats 2nd Era Idents *'2013-2014 '''Gift Era Idents *'2013 Enjoy the Greenytoons idents * '2014-2018 '''Cool Little Guy idents (Just like the Chuck E. Cheese's "Cool Chuck" commercials, used in tandem with Greenytown idents and bumpers) * '''2015-2018'Greenytown idents and bumpers (Just like The Disney Channel Quackertown idents) * '''2016-2018 Toonix (Just like CN Toonix, used in tandem with Greenytown and Cool Little Guy idents and bumpers) * 2017-2018 Beautiful World idents and bumpers (Just like the Target commercials featuring Devo's "Beautiful World" song) * '2017-2018'New Wave Bumpers (used in tandem with Beautiful World bumpers.) Shows Main article: List of programs broadcast by The Greeny Channel List of programs broadcast by The Greeny Channel *Greeny Phatom *Geo's World *Kyletown's World *Green Guy and Tubb * Comedy World *Hev's World * Eric Gets Grounded *Luke City *Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse *World of Jake *Jake's World *Geo City *Max's Groundings *Stink's World *Earthy's World *The Daniel and Cindy Show *Greeny LOL *Finley's World *Gree Yoshi *The Jan and Jason Show *The Amazing World of Gumball *Adventure Time *The Muppet Show *Regular Show *Daniel's World *Annoying Orange (2010-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1995-present) *Danny City *The World of Greeny Phatom (2006-) *Brody's World *The Geo Team (2014-2014) *Backkom/Bernard Blocks Greenytoons (formerly ToonWorld from 2008-2015) The block is seen on weekdays at 3:00pm until 6:00pm PT/ET, friday nights at 7:00pm until 12:00am PT/ET and saturdays at 8:00am until 3:00pm PT/ET broadcasts original shows like Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse, The New Adventures of Snaily the Snail, and Pinky Robot GX. Greeny Jr (2010-2018) The block is seen on morning hours for preschoolers. The first original production of the block was Locomotive Ted in 1997. It also produced a revival of Theodore Tugboat. It also a channel obtainable by cable or satellite. GreenyEd (2014-2018) The over-the-air Greeny Channel stations, in order to comply with the Federal Communications Commission's Children's Television Act (which incorporates a rule requiring stations to carry additional educational programming content on their subchannels regardless of their programming format), broadcast GreenyEd, a three-hour block of children's programs originally distributed for syndication from Apple Syndications, the Syndication division of Apple Entertainment, Inc. and as of 2016, The Greeny Channel Studios, on Sunday mornings/early-afternoons (presently made up of Jeff Jones' Missing Person Hunt, GlaceonTheVHSRipper2's World, HealthLine, Saving Our Non-Human Friends, a former CBS series distributed by the company for syndication, Rescue 911, and two former Nickelodeon series distributed by the company with E/I edits for non-cable syndication, Wayside and The X's). During the E/I block, regular Greeny Channel programming is broadcast in a split-screen format with audio for the Greeny Channel programming being available via SAP. The Greeny Channel's Devolved Breakfast with Devo (2017-2018) A morning show using the concept of Sprout's former Wiggly Waffle series, starring the new wave group Devo, seen on early weekend mornings from 7:00 a.m. until 10:00 a.m. PT/ET. Devo host the show, and they tell jokes, sing songs and play games. The Devo segments are taped in Los Angeles, California at Red Studios Hollywood. The Super Greenytoons Show (2017-2018) A morning show using the concept of Sprout's former Super Sproutlet Show series. The block features Sportacus and is co-hosted by Bean, who bikes across the country with her "Bean Pod" finding everyday greenytoon fans who are being active and good to the Earth. It is seen from 10:00 a.m. until 12:00 a.m. PT/ET. The scenes with Bean are usually filmed around the Chicago area, while the LazyTown scenes are filmed at Red Studios Hollywood. The Greeny Channel All-Nighter (2015-2018) The Greeny Channel's current nighttime block, seen from 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ET, but on fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ET. The Greeny Adult Channel (2013-2015) The block was seen at 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ET, but fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ET was seen adult and teen animations like Superjail!, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Simpsons, Futurama, and Family Guy, also includes two cartoon series made by the greenytoons: Gorok The Angry Gorilla and Super Inflati-force. It also featured documentaries. It has since been spun-off into it's own channel to make way for The Greeny Channel All-Nighter. During the September 11, 2001 attacks, the block was replaced with coverage from British-imported ITN (Independent Television News). The Greeny Horror Channel (2008-2018) The block is seen only on the nights of Friday the 13th and every night in October from 7pm to 12am. It also has it's own channel, which is only on select cable and satellite systems. A content warning advising parents or viewers to change the channel is seen before every broadcast. TeenGreeny (2009-2018) This block is usually shown on weekday mornings and on weekend afternoons. It also has a channel obtainable by cable or satellite. All channels North American channels *The Greeny Channel *The Greeny Movies *The Greeny Channel Retro *The Greeny Channel XD *The Greeny Anime/Drama Channel *The Greeny Movie Channel *The Greeny Movie Channel Asia Extreme *The Greeny Movie Channel Zoe *The Greeny Movie Channel Grindhouse *The Greeny Movie Channel XD *The Greeny Adult Channel *The Greeny Channel 2 Japan channels *The Greeny Anime Channel Japan (co-owned with Buena Visa Film Co Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Cookie Jar Entertainment Tokyo (now DHX Media Tokyo/DHX Cookie Jar)) Worldwide channels *The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite Defunct channels/blocks *The Greeny Channel Educative (2009-2011) *The Greeny Historical Channel (Only aired on Saturdays to Sundays; 2001-2012) *The Greeny Anthology Channel (2009-2011) *The Classics (Block on TGC, discontinued in 2015) Night blocks *The Greeny Horror Channel (Rarely airs on Fridays) Logos tgc prerelase.png|Prelaunch Logo (1987-1988) The Greeny Channel logo..png|1988-2005 The_Greeny_Channel_Custom_Splat.png|2005-2013 Tgc_new_logo.png|2013-2015 (aka Greenymark) TGC15.png|2015-present (aka Greenymark 2.0) Encryption When the channel was first launched, the channel was encrypted using the Nagravision encryption system from Galaxy 1, the satellite that carried HBO, Cinemax, The Movie Channel, Showtime, The Disney Channel, TBS, CNN, among some. A special descrambler box was required to view the network, for $2.12 a month. It has been a regular on the successors of Galaxy 1 ever since. Slogan #The Greeny Channel - where everything's a Greenytoon. (2008-2015) #The Greeny Channel for you! (2015-2015) ##EnjoyTheGreenytoons (2012-2018) #Enjoy The Greenytoons (2010-2013, 2014-present) #Enjoy the Greeny Channel. Now 20 years old. (2008) # We Know Quality Cartoon and Live Action Programming, both syndicated and original series! (secondary slogan, 2013-2018) #Enjoy the Greeny Channel. 25 years of bringing you good shows. (2013) # We know Greenytoons (2015-2016) (FUN FACT: It was inspired by TNT's We Know Drama slogan.) #Greenytoons: enjoyed in HD. (HD slogan, 2014-present) #Pure Greenyness for watchers.(2016-present) #Pure Greenyness in widescreen. (Widescreen slogan, 2016-present) #Pure Greenyness in HD. (HD slogan, 2016-present) Channel-specific Rainbow Sat #TGC - now worldwide. (2008-2012) #Enjoy quality Greenytoons. Worldwide./#TGCToTheWorld(2012-2016) #TGC: Now airing on your local airplane. (2015-2016) (Only on JetBlue DirecTV and Greenyworld Airlines Google Fiber) #Pure Greenyness worldwide (2016-2018) Movie Channel #The 24-hour movie channel for you. (2008-2012) #Top-class premium movies for you./#TGCMoviesForYou (2012-2016) #Pure Greenyness for Movies. (2016-2018) Retro #Classic movies from the Greeny Channel. (2008-2012) #Remember the good old days./#TGCRetroMovies (2012-2016) #Pure Greenyness back in time. (2016-2018) XD ##TGCXDAwesomeness (2012-2016) #Pure Greenyness in the Extreme. (2016-2018) Anime/Drama #Drama and anime for you. (2008-2012) #Drama and anime come together in one small package./#TGCDramaAnime (2012-2016) #Pure Greenyness for Anime and Drama. (2016-2018) TGC 2 #A second comes in handy. (2008-2013) #2. Always optional./#TimeForTwo (2015-2016) #Pure Greenyness doubled up. (2016-2018) Adult #Pure Greenyness after hours. (2016-2018) TGCi/The Greeny Channels TGCi (First era) #Multichannels from TGC (2009-2018) The Greeny Channels #Multigreeny (2008-2015) TGCi (Second era) ##MultichannelGreeny. (January-November 2015) #UltimateGreeny/#VeryGreeny/#SoGreeny (December 2015-2016) #Pure Greenyness around the world. (2016-2018) Channel Announcers *Christine Cavanaugh (2012-2013) *Aleisha LaNaé Allen (2017-2018) *Michael Cera (2013-2018) *Melissa Altro (2015-2018) Merger The Greeny Channel tried to merge with Felipebross Network, The Malachi Channel and Jeremy World Network to form GreenyT Network, however, it failed due to the fact that it costed too much. However, Jeremy World Network was acquired in December 2015 by Stainton Enterprises, Ben's Holdings and 21st Century Fox, but not merged to The Greeny Channel. "No-Hoper Repeats" The Greeny Channel has been known to run "No-Hoper Repeats" a lot. * In 1997, they counter-programmed against the Funeral of Diana, Princess of Wales with a live feed of Robert Stainton, Ulises Tabor, and Jake Sanford MSTing the live feed from the BBC. * On 9/11, they counter-programmed against news coverage by airing Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers all day in a split screen format with CnDRR in one box and the BBC's coverage in the other, with the audio from the BBC coverage available via SAP. The commercial breaks on CnDRR were replaced with messages asking viewers to donate to the American Red Cross. Then, they replaced The Greeny Adult Channel with ITN coverage of the tragedy. *In 2014, during the airing of the final episode of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, the channel ran a card encouraging its viewers to turn to their local PBS affiliate. The same was done for Kim Possible, two well-loved cartoons that The Greeny Channel expected to syndicate the hell out of in future years (albeit with Kim Possible airing on The Greeny Channel 2 and Sagwa airing on the main channel). *In 2016, they counter-programmed against the annual 700 Club telethon by starting their day with an episode of Raw Toonage, and then, for 90 minutes, showed a card saying "We're watching it too." with 80's new wave and synthrock playing in the background. Kraft Macaroni & Cheese was the only advertiser crazy enough to sponsor the channel's surrealistic response to the Super Sunday Telethon. *In 2009, they counter-programmed against the 700 Club telethon again, this time by airing every episode of Greeny Phatom up to that point on a loop. *In 2010, the channel counter-programmed against Lost's sixth season premiere with a marathon of 3 Greeny Friends. *In 2011, they counter-programmed against the Disney's Friends for Change Games by showing music videos with commercial breaks replaced with funny messages such as "We ran out of ideas." Californian restaurant chain Pink Taco sponsored this crazy stunt. *In 2012, they counter-programmed against the 2012 Daytona 500 by airing an all-day Dr. Beanson marathon. *In 2013, during Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play, The Greeny Channel aired Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat nearly all day so that Nick viewers would have something to watch while waiting for Nick to come back on. *In 2016, Brim's Snack Foods sponsored The Greeny Channel's latest unusual attempt at counter-programming against the 700 Club telethon, by airing all cat-related series and movies. *During the 2016 World Series, The Greeny Channel was so convinced that no-one would watch during a Cubs World Series appearance that they showed a black screen. *For Election Day 2016, The Greeny Channel showed an all-day marathon of Greeny Phatom, Dr. Beanson, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, and Sailor Moon. *When the One Love Manchester special aired, The Greeny Channel aired Treasure Planet and The Breakfast Club, two movies that are stated to be two of Robert Stainton's favorite movies. *When the first episode of the revival of Will & Grace premiered, The Greeny Channel countered it with an hourlong "LGBT Flag Wave" of The Loud House episode "L is for Love" and the Greeny Phatom episode "I Am Woman: Little Girl's Coming Out Story". Category:TV Channels Category:1988 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia